


gentle caress

by saintoftears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, look i cant be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears





	gentle caress

_ We were watching the sun disappear over the distant horizon, in a secluded coast on Venus. I had always such a soft spot for scenes such as this.  _

 

_ Now, I don’t remember all of the details, or even half of them. But those weren’t important. What is important, though, is the look in her eyes, the way they shined in the dim light with something...I think it was love. I wasn’t sure then. _

 

_ What was important, is important, were the words I said to her, and her response. _

 

_ She had looked away for just a moment, which gave me just enough time to fall to one of my knees. When she turned back to me, I took her hand, and gave her a nervous smile. I can’t remember why I was nervous. I was probably afraid that the most beautiful woman in the world would reject what I was about to offer her. _

 

“Ikora Rey…”  _ My voice was shaking, she’ll even tell you that at any time you ask.  _ “You are the fire that ignites my soul, the sun that rises over the horizon. For you, I would do anything, anything at all imaginable. You have given my life another meaning, even if it is just to make you smile then I am content. You mean everything to me, and so much more.”  _ I rambled for a minute or two, because in that moment I was so overwhelmed with my love for her that I could not contain it.  _ “Ikora Rey...will you marry me?”

 

_ I will never forget her face then, and I will never forget her embrace as a rose from my stance, or that her kiss had never tasted so sweet. _


End file.
